


[Podfic] Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc - Complete Series

by araline



Series: Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addams Family levels of violence and mutilation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, John is an Addams, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, and arsenic, but nobody/nothing feels any pain, well ... almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: "Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc. It's the family motto." "What does it mean?" "We gladly feast on those who would subdue us."<br/>Part 2: "Wednesday, this is my flatmate, Sherlock Holmes. He's a detective. Sherlock, this is my niece, Wednesday Addams." "Consulting detective," Sherlock corrects sharply. "There's an arachnid in your coat pocket, did you know?"<br/>Part 3: Sherlock experiments on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc - Complete Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399801) by [araline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Woe and Arachnids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399834) by [araline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Your Body Before Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399855) by [araline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tetn81264k38cpk/Sic_Gorgiamus_Allos_Subjectatos_Nunc_Series.mp3) (200 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d1hd2s41idcqd5g/Sic_Gorgiamus_Allos_Subjectatos_Nunc_Series.m4b) (114 MB) 

Length: 2:25:40


End file.
